The present invention relates to a device for removing baked products from a conveyor, for example so-called tubs, which bear against a mould part which is preferably adapted to the shape of the baked products.
A conveyor device of the type mentioned above is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,275. That document describes a deep-frying device through which so-called tubs are transported. The word tubs is used as a name for cup-shaped or boat-like baked product shells which are intended to receive food products. Moulds included in the above device are provided in a first step with baking dough and are then pressed together and, with the dough clamped between the mold parts, are transported forwards and down into a deep-fryer. The moulds are then opened one after another as they are brought up out of the deep-fryer, and finally the baked product shells are emptied out of them. The moulds in the above document consist of perforated male and female parts which, when pressed together, give the baked product its shape. On account of the large amount of fat present at the deep-frying step, the baked product shells easily stick in the molds, because the baking dough is partially pressed into the mould perforations when the molds are closed. In addition, the baked products quickly harden after leaving the deep-fryer, and this also contributes to the shells being difficult to remove. A further disadvantage of the above invention is that the baked product shells easily fall apart when they are removed from the moulds because they are brittle.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above problems and to ensure that said baked products can be easily and efficiently released from their molds, i.e. that the baked products are removed and delivered from the conveyor without falling apart.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the device of the type mentioned in the introduction. Preferred embodiments of the device will be evident from the sub-claims.
The fact that the ejector according to one embodiment of the invention extends along the inner contour of the mould part affords the advantage that the ejector does not leave any obvious impressions on the baked product shell.